Squad Elite's Adventures
by Crazyrandomgurl
Summary: On Club Penguin nothing is as it seems. The citizens are humans that can survive in cold weather, not to mention a secret agency; The Elite Penguin Force! When four average agents are selected for a squad, what happens? Does love blossom? Friendship? R&R!
1. Test and Team Leader

**Team Elite's Adventures**

**Disclaimer: I own my penguin, who I decided that her name to be shortened to Rose, and Disney owns Club Penguin and everything in it.**

**I kind of... humanized Club Penguin... It's got Herbert P. Bear in it.. so he's like a LARGE human... Klutzy's a red dog... all puffles are cats (They keep color) and any penguin character without hair (G, Jet Pack Guy, etc.) will have hair, in their penguin's color, along with matching eyes. Those with hair (Dot & Rose) will keep their hairstyles, but their eyes will become their penguin's color. Those with hats (Aunt Artic, Rookie, etc...) will have hair under their hats, matching their penguin color, along with their eyes. Herbert applies to this, too. (White hair, white eyes.)**

**Note: Even though the poll is still open, I'm the one who voted for Rose (I actually vote on my own polls. xD) I just wanted your opinions... Send a PM if you think it should be Amy instead or a different name.**

**This kinda takes place around the Club Penguin DS game'; Club Penguin EPF; Herbert's Revenge.**

**Kinda twisted a bit though.**

**Another note: Most characters call Jet Pack Guy JPG.**

**Chapter One: Test and Team Leader**

**

* * *

**

**Rose's POV**

From past experience.. I've learned.. an agent's work is never done. The PSA headquarters blew up... Leaving us to find a new location... It was the same spot... new place though.

I was called one day...

**JPG's POV (JPG= Jet Pack Guy)**

I was talking with the other two agents who had arrived before me. Dot, a blond, short haired girl with purple eyes. I had met her before; She was the master of disguises. Of course, when I met her she was a snowman... And Rookie.. Little naive Rookie. Always screwing things up, and looking at some situations differently. Messy green hair under a red propeller hat... Green eyes.. and red and black sunglasses. He was wearing his pajamas.. he must've been sleeping when he was called in here..

"You think I have time to change?" He asked.

Dot shrugged, "You might wanna make it fast."

As soon as she finished, he rushed out, and came back wearing a green t-shirt and blue jeans with green sneakers.

Dot raised an eyebrow, "Wow.. Casual."

"But comfy!" Rookie grinned.

Dot shook her head. She was wearing a magenta shirt, that had white hearts all over it, with sleeves that ended at her elbows, a pair of white capri's, and white sandals.

Dot turned to me, "What's with the suit?"

"Uhh.. Only set of clothes I have."

Dot raised an eyebrow, "Whatever you say JPG."

"Don't call me that!"

Another agent appeared in a flash. Must've been the last we were waiting for. She had brown hair, in a ponytail, aquamarine eyes, a black hoodie, torn dark blue jeans, a gold pendent, and red, dirty, and torn sneakers. I caught a quick glimpse and looked away. I didn't want the other agents to see me blush. They would've thought I was weak..

"Ugh.. my head." She stood up in a daze.

"Hey Rose. Good to see you again." Rookie smiled and high-fived her.

"You, too, Rook." She returned the smile with a grin.

"Why do you guys think we're here?" Dot tapped her chin with the tip of her finger.

"I dunno... A test?"

The screen came to life.

"AHH! IT'S AN ATTACK!" Rookie screamed... in my ear.

"Damn it Rookie!" I rubbed my ear and scowled.

A shadowy figure appeared on screen, "Right you are, Agent Rose. As we all know, the former PSA headquarters have been ruined by Hebert P. Bear. The EPF agents have now taken care of the situation, but after months of being quiet, Herbert's back to his old tricks. He may not be trying to destroy the Ski Lodge, but we do know he's up to something. We are sending you four agents on a test. You will form a team, but the test is to determine your team leader. You will be teleported there, and receive further instructions from PH. Good day."

"Sweetness." Rose said as we all teleported away.

**Dot's POV**

"I don't know about you guys, but... Later." JPG flew off and went to other side of the river, and waited for us.

"He never takes off that jet pack!" I growled, "I think I saw him swimming laps with it once.."

I turned just in time to see Rose's cheeks turn a faint pink, "How was he?"

"The swimming? It was fine... despite the fact he kept getting electrocuted every ten seconds. Why did you ask?"

"No reason." She dug through the box of junk we were given and pulled out some rope, an anchor, and a dirty jackhammer that was broken.

"You like him don't you?" I smirked.

She almost dropped the jackhammer in the river, "I do not!"

"It's okay. Rookie and I won't tell."

Rookie saluted, "Yeah!"

She smiled and fixed the jackhammer. Soon we were all on the other side of the river.

"Oh look a mountain!"

JPG looked up, "And once again.." Before he took off, Rose grabbed his leg, and dropped the rope for me and Rookie.

As soon as we reached the top, JPG scowled, "Not cool!" His black sunglasses had fallen off.

"You have cute red eyes when your mad.." Rookie said. He grinned instead of laughing.

JPG hid a blush with a horrified look, while us girls laughed.

"They're always red!"

"What about your hair..?"

"ROOKIE!"

"Okay team focus!" Rose got our attention, and we all cooperated to get the bars to open.

"Yay! Joy!" Rookie exclaimed.

We were met with a door.

"Oh.. Good feelings gone." Rookie frowned.

"I have an idea!" Rose exclaimed.

Soon after we all stood on each other's shoulders in the order from top to bottom, Rookie, myself, Rose, and JPG. Rookie went over first, followed by me, helping Rose over, and Rose helping JPG.

Howeve, I 'accidently' lost Rose's grip when she helped JPG over, and caused her to fall back, with him on top.

"Uh.. Hey." She blushed darker than his hair and eyes combined... and THAT'S saying something.

He said nothing but got up and brushed the dirt off his suit. Looking closer, I could see a faint , pale pink blush on his face.

"Well done team. Thank's to Rose's quick thinking, you might've been there for a while.." The Director was on screen.

"What are you saying..?" Rose asked.

"I think it's quite obvious. Congratulations Rose, you're the team leader."

"It's an honor, Director."

"Meet me for a briefing tomorrow. For now, you decide on a team name at a sleepover tonight."

"But-" JPG spoke up.

"That's an ORDER. Over and out." The screen flashed off.

"Sleepovers aren't my thing.." he grumbled as Rookie happily dragged him off to Rose's igloo.

* * *

**What happens at the Sleepover? Stay tuned!**

**(Sorry about Lame title! If anyone can think of a better one, PM me! I'll give you title credit)**


	2. Sleepover

**Team Elite's Adventures**

**Disclaimer: I own my penguin, who I decided that her name to be shortened to Rose, and Disney owns Club Penguin and everything in it.**

**I kind of... humanized Club Penguin... It's got Herbert P. Bear in it.. so he's like a LARGE human... Klutzy's a red dog... all puffles are cats (They keep color) and any penguin character without hair (G, Jet Pack Guy, etc.) will have hair, in their penguin's color, along with matching eyes. Those with hair (Dot & Rose) will keep their hairstyles, but their eyes will become their penguin's color. Those with hats (Aunt Artic, Rookie, etc...) will have hair under their hats, matching their penguin color, along with their eyes. Herbert applies to this, too. (White hair, white eyes.)**

**Note: Even though the poll is still open, I'm the one who voted for Rose (I actually vote on my own polls. xD) I just wanted your opinions... Send a PM if you think it should be Amy instead or a different name.**

**This kinda takes place around the Club Penguin DS game'; Club Penguin EPF; Herbert's Revenge.**

**Answers to Reviews!**

**tollulu: Okay! Just give me your penguin info and I'll add ya!**

**Chapter Two: Sleepover!****

* * *

**

**Rookie's POV**

Yay! Sleepover! Fun, fun, fun! Joy, joy, joy! After we left the headquarters, we headed to Rose's house. It was comfy, very comfty as it had a nice comfy living room with a nice sized television, a single bedroom, with a huge bed, that was big enough for the entire EPF agency, and two doors leading to two bathrooms in the bedroom. She also had a cozy fireplace in the living room, a large dining area, and a kitchen, with some things I've never seen before.

"Whoa..." I stared in awe.

"Whoa is like it, Rookie." Dot agreed.

"Meh." JPG shrugged.

Rose blushed, "Yeah.. don't ask.. So everyone help me find the air mattresses... unless you'd like to sleep in the bed all together."

"I vote for bed." I spoke up. Dot & JPG agreed.

"Okay! Girls change in here, guys in there" She pointed at two seperate bathrooms. I went in, and just as quickly came out wearing a pair of green pajama pants. JPG followed wearing black pajama pants. The girls came out, both giggling afterwards. JPG and I were lodging in the living room flipping through channels... Okay we were fighting over the remote.

**JPG's POV**

I had almost gotten the remote from Rookie when the girls stepped out. We turned our heads and looked at them. Dot wore a lavender long sleeved pajama shirt with a cuddly teddy bear on it, and white pajama pants. Rose however wore a black nightgown that went to her knees with dark purple sleeves. I couldn't fight it off, and my jaw dropped, and I felt some heat rising to my cheeks. The girls were already giggling, but it increased.

"Okay JPG, focus." Dot helped snap me out of it.

At that moment, all of our stomach's growled.. Huh. Cool.

"So what's for dinner?" Dot asked, and all of a sudden I felt my hand get wet. I didn't notice.

"I dunno.. Order a pizza?" Rose shrugged.

"Pizza sounds good!"

"Rookie... what are you eating?" Rose raised an eyebrow. I turned and looked down, than discovered why my hand was wet.

Rookie had decided to munch on my hand, "Nooothhhingg..."

I pulled my hand away, "Rookie, what the hell? That's my hand!" I wiped my hand off my sweats.

"Sorry... I'm just hungry.."

"We all are.. So what kind of pizza?"

_Few minutes later..._

Rose went over the list, "So that's a cheese for Dot & Rookie, a spricy shrimp for JPG and me, and a dessert pizza, correct?"

We all nodded, and she made the orders over the phone. They quickly arrived and we ate until we couldn't eat anymore. Soon we all sat in bed discussing team names.

"Team... Rose?" Rookie suggested.

"No."

"Team.. Jet Pack?" I pondered, and got a slap from Dot.

"How about Team Elite?" Rose shrugged.

"I like it!" Dot and Rookie chorused.

"I'm cool with it."

"Good! That's our team name than!" Rose yawned.

Dot glanced at me, "While Rose is at the debriefing tomorrow, Rookie and I will take you shopping for new clothes!"

"Oh God no."

Hours, later, when everyone else had gone to sleep, I stared at the ceiling holding Rose in my arms. She's terrfied of darkness, so I offered to 'protect' her to make her feel better. But as I lied there.. I begun to realize something..

There was something about Rose that was attracting me to her.. I don't know what, but I won't ask questions.. All I know is, I don't want to lose her...

* * *

**That last line was FORESHADOWING.**

**Review!**


	3. Shopping!

**Team Elite's Adventures**

**Disclaimer: I own my penguin, who I decided that her name to be shortened to Rose, and Disney owns Club Penguin and everything in it.**

**I kind of... humanized Club Penguin... It's got Herbert P. Bear in it.. so he's like a LARGE human... Klutzy's a red dog... all puffles are cats (They keep color) and any penguin character without hair (G, Jet Pack Guy, etc.) will have hair, in their penguin's color, along with matching eyes. Those with hair (Dot & Rose) will keep their hairstyles, but their eyes will become their penguin's color. Those with hats (Aunt Artic, Rookie, etc...) will have hair under their hats, matching their penguin color, along with their eyes. Herbert applies to this, too. (White hair, white eyes.)**

**Note: Even though the poll is still open, I'm the one who voted for Rose (I actually vote on my own polls. xD) I just wanted your opinions... Send a PM if you think it should be Amy instead or a different name.**

**This kinda takes place around the Club Penguin DS game'; Club Penguin EPF; Herbert's Revenge.**

**Answers to Reviews!**

**tollulu: Okay! Just give me your penguin info and I'll add ya!**

**Chapter Three: Shopping!****

* * *

**

**Rose's POV**

"So.. exactly what am I doing?" The team was with me in the command room, and I was talking to G.

"Simple, I will show you some missions recap from PSA years. They all last about 5 minutes and there are six total. You won't be here long."

"Nice. Can you guys wait for me?" I turned to the team, and they all gave me a nod.

_30 minutes later..._

"How do you feel?" G took the helmet off my head.

"I'm fine."

"And the missions?"

"Vaguely familiar.. back from when I was a PSA agent.."

"Good, good. You may go now. We'll call you when we need you."

I nodded and left with the team.

"So... shopping time?" I asked.

"Yeah!" The team cheered!

_Shopping montage!_

We all walked into the nearest clothes store, also a good place for new hairstyles. It was the Gift Shop/Salon. All of us went to a rack to pick something out for JPG. I picked out a punkish outfit, and tossed it at him. He caught it, but soon had to catch several pairs of jeans from Dot, several t-shirts, jackets, and button up shirts.

He entered a changing booth, came out several times, wearing different outfits, for Dot's, Rookie's, or my opinion. Afterwards, we went to accessories, and picked out some things for his outfits, a few hats, a couple of neckties, and some dog tags. When no one as looking, I went and got them engraved.

The large one said Jet Pack Guy, and on reverse it had a jet pack taking off, and the smaller one said Team Elite, reverse side, nothing.

I came back and showed them to him. He grinned and I could tell he loved them. We left soon later, our arms full of bags, and went to dump them off at his house.

He came out. He now wore a white t-shirt, a unbuttoned black plaid button up, and a pair of black jeans. He also had his black sunglasses on his head, in his red hair, and the dog tags.

"Wow. I'm impressed by our work." Dot said.

I looked away, blushing, making sure he wasn't looking.

Dot noticed and winked, "Hey JPG? Rookie and I have to run some errands. Can you keep Rose company?"

Rookie, naive as he as, almost objected but Dot stomped his foot.

JPG raised an eyebrow, "Um.. Okay."

Dot clapped her hands, "Great!"

They teleported out in a flash, and were soon gone, leaving us alone... Oh joy.

* * *

**Review!**


	4. New Mission

****

Team Elite's Adventures

**Disclaimer: I own my penguin, who I decided that her name to be shortened to Rose, and Disney owns Club Penguin and everything in it.**

**I kind of... humanized Club Penguin... It's got Herbert P. Bear in it.. so he's like a LARGE human... Klutzy's a red dog... all puffles are cats (They keep color) and any penguin character without hair (G, Jet Pack Guy, etc.) will have hair, in their penguin's color, along with matching eyes. Those with hair (Dot & Rose) will keep their hairstyles, but their eyes will become their penguin's color. Those with hats (Aunt Artic, Rookie, etc...) will have hair under their hats, matching their penguin color, along with their eyes. Herbert applies to this, too. (White hair, white eyes.)**

**This kinda takes place around the Club Penguin DS game'; Club Penguin EPF; Herbert's Revenge.**

**Answers to Reviews!**

**tollulu: Okay! Alright! You'll be introduced soon! (VERY Soon.) I'm going to shorten her name to Lulu, though. Okay?**

**Marykatecool: Yeah. I like several things; Harry Potter, MySims, Club Penguin, Sonic The Hedgehog, and some others...**

**Chapter Four: New mission**

* * *

**Dot's POV**

G began to ramble on about some new mission we had. I jabbed Rose's arm with my pen repeatedly.

"What happened?" I whined.

"Dot! Shush!" She blushed and playfully hit me.

"Come on, tell me!" I kept whining, hopefully she would tell me.

"Okay, you wanna know?"

I nodded.

"Nothing!"

"Aww... but you were both blushing and embarrassed when we came back! Tell me! Please!"

"WE WERE TALKING!" She yelled at me and everyone around us looked.

"Should I ask?" G raised an eyebrow.

"Umm... No." Both of us looked away.

"As I was saying..." He continued.

We tried to pay attention, but kept giggling at Rookie pestering JPG, who kept slapping him everytime G turned his back. When G turned his back a final time, they began to have a slap fight, and the screen came on. They didn't notice because JPG had Rookie in a headlock.

"WOULD YOU TWO CUT IT OUT?" G raised his voice.

We couldn't contain ourselves any longer and began to laugh.

"... Why did we choose them..?" He mumbled to himself... than noticed the screen was on, "WHO TURNED THIS ON?"

"I did." A girl appeared at the top of the stairs. She had blond hair that was short and a few bangs in her face. She wore an elbow length lavender shirt that hung off her shoulders, a white tank top underneath. She had a pair of pale blue demin capris. On her feet she had clean white tennis shoes.

"Oh it's you, Lulu. I wasn't expecting you for a while." G's expression softened, "You two! Stop it! JPG, drop Rookie! Put him down!"

JPG had strapped Rookie to his jet pack and frowned as he released him.

"This is the team?" Lulu raised an eyebrow.

"Yes.. as you can tell they need training before we set them out."

"I gotta do something..." Rose and JPG attempted to sneak out.

"No. No, get back here." G pushed them back in. They stood next to each other, and before I turned my head, I could see JPG leaning closer to Rose... Nothing went on, eh?

"So that's the mission. Rose has to find Herbert's hideout, and assign the others to a location."

"Oh God." Rose rolled her eyes.

"What do we do, Commander?" Rookie asked.

"Hmm... Dot, you and Rookie patrol the snow forts and ice rink. JPG, you come with me, but keep a lookout in case I need you." Rose commanded.

"Got it." I teleported Rookie and myself away.

**Normal POV**

Shortly after Dot and Rookie teleported away, JPG and Rose went to Herbert's old hideout behind the ski lodge. They had some elite cats with them, which were trained to do things other cats couldn't.

"Hey. I found a torn piece of a blueprint." JPG picked it up.

Rose held out the paper to one of the cats, and it went to retrive the other pieces. After putting it together, the spy gadget went off, and Rose flipped it open.

"Rose here."

_What did you two find? _G's voice got through

"Well, Herbert has blueprints for an underground base.."

_He could be anywhere! Expand your search to the wilderness. Report back later._

"You got the disguise?" JPG asked.

Rose changed into a dog costume, that resembled Klutzy. She pulled out the camera, "Well.. Lets go."

They flew up and found even more evidence in his old hideout in the wilderness. After searching, they found the base.

"Be careful, boss." JPG told her.

"I will. Keep an eye out for me." She unlocked it using the key under the mat and she climbed under. JPG flew off and kept overhead.

**Rookie's POV**

I got bored after a while and began to ice skate, when Herbert appeared. I grinned and called Rose.

"I did it Rose! I did it! I did it!"

_What did you do, Rookie?_

"I found Herbert. He's here at the ice rink measuring something..."

_Keep an eye out, Rook!_

"Aye aye Commander!"

**Rose's POV**

I had just entered another room in Herbert's base when my communicator went off again.

_Rose! Herbert was finished and for a big guy, he moves pretty fast!_

"Thanks for the warning." I quickly grabbed the blueprints I saw and headed out, running into Herbert.

"Ah Klutzy. There you are. What are you doing in here?"

I thought hard and whined like a dog.

"That's true. But I can't find any that'll support my weight."

I barked a couple of times with a yip or two added.

"You're right. It is a beautiful day out. Now go along, I need to work."

I quickly left and almost made it when...

**JPG's POV**

The alarms went off. I woke up and called Rose.

"What's going on?"

_Herbert's got the place on lockdown! I'm trapped!_

I knocked over a grate, "I found your way out. Find a light from overhead."

_'Kay._

I smashed the glass, leaving no shards behind, so she wouldn't get cut on the glass. As her hand appeared, I could see Herbert trying to grab her foot, but as quick as the moment, we were gone.

"Let's get back to HQ"

"Yeah."

_Later.._

"You did well, Agent. Until next time..." The Director flashed off screen.

G took the camera and disguise from her, "Well done Agent Rose. Any comments?"

"That was intense... I think I need to... lie down..." Rose stumbled and passed out. I was quick to catch her, before she hit the floor, but fell down when I got her.

"Will she be okay?" Dot asked, a hint of fear in her voice

"She needs some rest.. But yes, she'll be fine." G assured.

"Can I get up now?" I asked still holding Rose.

"No. You stay there and try to wake her up." Dot turned to me.

"And how would I do that?"

"Kiss her." Dot grinned.

"Wh-What?"

"What? You like each other." Rookie walked over.

"Not that way.." I muttered...

"JUST KISS THE GIRL!" Dot, G, and Rookie all yelled at me.

"Geez... Okay..." I lifted her up, "Do I...?"

Dot held up a hand to slap me with... and she can slap hard.** (A/N: Like most of my friends...)**

"Meep." I quickly pecked her than looked away, "You happy!"

"I know she is.." Dot smirked.

"Eep!" Rose squealed, lept up and covered her mouth/cheek area.

"See what I mean?"

Rose ran out suddenly, and I tried to go after, but G stopped me.

"Wait.. than go after her..."

".. Can I go now?"

"Yes."

I took off to catch her, and found her somewhere I'd never expect her to be...

* * *

**What's next? =O**

**REVIEW!**


	5. She's Gone

****

Team Elite's Adventures

**Disclaimer: I own my penguin, who I decided that her name to be shortened to Rose, and Disney owns Club Penguin and everything in it.**

**I kind of... humanized Club Penguin... It's got Herbert P. Bear in it.. so he's like a LARGE human... Klutzy's a red dog... all puffles are cats (They keep color) and any penguin character without hair (G, Jet Pack Guy, etc.) will have hair, in their penguin's color, along with matching eyes. Those with hair (Dot & Rose) will keep their hairstyles, but their eyes will become their penguin's color. Those with hats (Aunt Artic, Rookie, etc...) will have hair under their hats, matching their penguin color, along with their eyes. Herbert applies to this, too. (White hair, white eyes.)**

**This kinda takes place around the Club Penguin DS game'; Club Penguin EPF; Herbert's Revenge.**

**Answers to Reviews!**

**Sky Blue Storm: Got it! Give me his eye color/penguin color ASAP and he'll be introduced in the next chapter!**

**Chapter Five: She's... Gone**

* * *

**JPG's POV**

"Rose?" I patrolled the skies of Club Penguin searching for Rose. Dot and Rookie had followed me. Dot was patrolling the oceans, and Rookie was partolling the island. It had been hours after I kissed her. She had disappeared without a trace. I had finally gave up and went to her house. It was dark, and the door was unlocked. I opened it slowly. It still looked the same.. nothing had changed.. wait is that a note?

_To whoever reads this;_

_It wasn't the kiss that made me leave. Back in England, my mom fell gravely ill. I have to head there, because my dad is dead and take care of her, my siblings are too busy, and only I got the call. Hope you understand._

_Rose_

I have to tell the others..

_Later_

"Rose left?" Rookie frowned.

The Director nodded, "I understand Agent Rose's loyality to her family. I was the eldest son of my family, so Rose had no choice but to leave."

"Only problem.. will Herbert's plans cease for now?"

They did.. Rose was gone for a couple of days..

Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months... Suddenly a year went by without Herbert.. or Rose.

I was with Dot and Rookie when I saw a familiar ponytail. I didn't get my hopes up, all the others weren't her either.. Maybed I missed her so much...

But that voice was just like hers...

Wait...

I think...

It IS her.

* * *

**Short chapter.**

**Sorry about the update so late; My grades are bad, and when they are I get my electronics taken away. (My mom let me sneak on because it's a snow day!)**

**Review!**


	6. The Return of Rose

****

Team Elite's Adventures

**Disclaimer: I own my penguin, who I decided that her name to be shortened to Rose, and Disney owns Club Penguin and everything in it.**

**Answers to Reviews!**

**Chapter Six: The return of Rose & Herbert's Revenge**

* * *

**JPG's POV**

"Rose!" Rookie got the girl's attention

The girl turned, and I saw those familiar aqua eyes, that familiar smile..

"Guys!" She ran to us and hugged us all tightly.

"Rose, I'm glad you're back!" Dot returned the tight hug.

"What happened?" I asked.

"It was a trap... The email sent to me was fake... I was kidnapped..."

"Whoa. G needs to hear this." Rookie pulled out his spy phone and teleported us all to the EPF Command Room.

_Later at Command Room_

"G!" Rookie shouted as we appeared.

I think he may have gotten frightened because his coffee went flying in the air and landed on him.

"Ooohh.. Sorry G!"

"What do you-" He hissed then he saw Rose, "Agent.. You're back?"

"I was never gone.."

"She was kidnapped!" Rookie blurted out.

"... Thanks Rookie, you bursted my eardrum.." I scowled.

"Oh really?" G raised an eyebrow, "I would like to hear this."

Rose sat down, and we all followed suit, "It started a year ago..."

"I was obviously shocked by the sudden kiss PG gave me.." At that we both produced a small blush.. hers was more visible compared to mine,"So I went home and decided to check my email.. I opened it and it said my mom was in poor health, and my other siblings were unavailable, so I left a note explaining why I left. When I went to the docks to leave..."

Her eyes closed, "It was a trap. The familar smell of wet dog was faint, but when I turned, I only had a short glimsp of my kidnapper before I was knocked out."

"Who was it?"

"Herbert."

"That explains why his plans ceased..."

"He was trying to get me to expose the EPF, and plot against them... I never turned my back on you guys..."

"How did you escape?"

"Klutzy."

"What?"

"He may be Herbert's only friend, but Klutzy is not as bad as he seems. He's actually helpful."

We all sat there, "Maybe Klutzy does have a heart.."

"He convinced Herbert somehow to let me go... Herbert apparently has a heart, too.."

"You might want to get some sleep, Agent Rose.." G took a sip of his coffee, "We'll see you four soon."

As we were leaving, a black hair, styled messy boy looked Rose's way, with longing eyes. I scowled and wrapped my arm around her. He quickly went back to work, as if he was never looking at her...

I'm NOT losing Rose again.. I'll make sure of that.

* * *

Whooooaaa. :OOOO

Review!


	7. Herbert's Plan

****

Team Elite's Adventures

**Disclaimer: I own my penguin, who I decided that her name to be shortened to Rose, and Disney owns Club Penguin and everything in it.**

**Answers to Reviews!**

**(One person's review): Your name didn;t show on my screen... You're right I AM actually getting annoyed with the constant requests for OCs in... I feel thats the only reason people read... I won't take your chara, because I have two others I have to worry about.**

**Tollulu: Soon...**

**Chapter Seven: Herbert's Plan**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"I'm afraid I have some very bad news agents. Listen closely, because time is the essence." G explained to the agents.

"What?" Rookie raised an eyebrow.

"He means, we have limited time, so he's not repeating it." Lulu explained.

"Ah."

"Club Penguin is in danger. The EPF is on Red Alert." G finished his statement.

"Whoa!" Rose and Rookie were taken aback.

"Red Alert?" JPG's eyebrow raised, "We've never gone to Red Alert before."

Rose looked around, "The team is ready G. Explain what's going on."

"According to the blueprints you recovered Rose, and my calculations, Herbert is looking for a way to super-heat the island of Club Penguin. His plan is to use a device to melt all the snow."

"No!" Dot gasped.

"That madmanhas gone too far this time!" JPG growled.

"That's crazy!" Rookie shook his head is disbelief.

"Why can't he just wear a scarf like everyone else.." Rose murmured.

"What he doesn't know is that his plan could spell certain disaster. He thinks it's going to turn the island into a tropical paradise, but MY calculations show much worse."

Lulu took over, "Super-heating the island is more likely to cause cracks to form, the ice to melt, or even burn a hole straight through the ice. This could cause ocean water to flood the island. And once enough water comes through..."

"No more Club Penguin." She and G finished.

"But that's where I live!" Rookie gasped.

"Rookie, we ALL live here." JPG eyes rolled.

"Understood G. What's our orders?" Rose's black, fingerless gloved hand formed a fist at her side.

"For this mission, Rose will be directing the team from the Command Room. The rest of you will be splitting up and searching for Herbert. This is my latest invention-" He handed something to Rose, "I call it the Heads-Up 3000. It will allow you to see and hear the rest of the team. Use it to tell them where to search."

"Got it."

"We must focus our efforts on stopping this catastrophe, then arresting Herbert once and for all." The Director appeared on screen.

"Don't forget to take some Elite Cats with you." G quickly added.

"A few of them will remain here, in case Rose needs them."

The team began to teleport away taking some cats with them.

"Use this map to view the others, and tell them where to search next."

"Hmm.. Looks easy enough to use." Rose put the Heads-Up 3000 on.

"Once they locate Herbert, have them all move into position and wait for back up."

"Good luck, Rose." G patted her shoulder.

Rose took over, "Hmm.. Rookie head to the Plaza, JPG stay where you are, and Dot check the Ice Rink."

"Got it." The others went off.

Dot repeorted back first, "If Herbert's been traveling around, he sure hasn't left any tracks in the snow..."

Rose made a quick mental note, "Try the Ski Village."

JPG was next, "I didn't find anything!"

"Wow.."

"Where to next, Agent?" JPG requested.

"Hmm... I'm going on a long-shot here.. Try the Beach."

"Got it."

Rose heard snoring from Rookie, "Rookie!"

Rookie reported back, "Sorry Commander! But I didn't find anything!"

"Ugh.. Probably because you dozed.."

"Sorry.. Call one of the others here, maybe they might find it."

"Don't fall asleep next time, Rook... Go to the Forest and try."

"Got it!"

JPG voice had a hint of confusion in it, "I heard some weird sawing noises from the center of the island.."

Dot chimed in, "At least you heard and found something!"

"I need one of you to report the Plaza, Rookie fell asleep."

"I'm on it!" JPG's jet pack was heard taking off.

"What about me?" Dot asked.

"Try the Snow Forts."

"Rookie was right, There was nothing!" JPG reported back.

"Hmm.."

"I saw a bunch of kids heading to the pond with ice skates." Dot said.

"Well, I saw a fisherman leaving the pond because he said too many kids were skating there."

"Only one place left... Someone check the town.."

"Got it!" Rookie's voice faded out.

"I saw a UFO in the sky! Maybe I'm just seeing things..."

"Wait... Maybe we should check the ice rink again.."

**JPG's POV**

I was the last to arrived. There was a hole in the middle of the rink, we all looked around trying to find the source... We didn't notice the shadow.. Wait, shadow?

**Rose's POV**

The gadget went offline, "Guys?"

"They went offline!"

"I gotta get out there and save my team!"

"Here." G handed me a strange device, "I planted a tracking chip in Rookie's hat, in case he ever got lost. Use this to find him. The signal will get stronger as you get closer."

"Cool. Anything else?" He handed me a jackhammer and grappling hook.

"Good luck rose. Only YOU can save your team." The Director spoke.

I quickly ran off and saw a hot air balloon in he distance. I ran towards it and found Herbert piloting it, the team in the net.

"Nice try, Agent.=, but you won't catch me that easily!"

"Rose! Grab on!"

I reached for Dot's hand... but I wasn't fast enough.

"Guys!" Tears welled in my eyes, but I stood and began to ran after them again.

* * *

MOST of the dialouge I copied from the game as a played it...

Won't be back soon;

Two F's one D.

Wish me luck.

Review! (Only on because it snowed yesterday and roads refroze today... Also Dad is out of town.)


	8. The Rescue

****

Team Elite's Adventures

**Disclaimer: I own my penguin, who I decided that her name to be shortened to Rose, and Disney owns Club Penguin and everything in it.**

**Answers to Reviews!**

**Chapter Eight: The Rescue**

* * *

**Rose's POV**

I ran as fast as I could, until I reached the Moutain.. To go after them, I had to go down the test run... I quickly pulled out my snowboard and was in the Wilderness in a flash. I continued to run until I reached the river.. I looked around, and I saw Chill. I quickly gave him a treat and he blew the water to form a bridge of ice. We crossed the bridge and found Chirp... and the Base of the Tallest mountain. Quickly garbbing Chirp, I used the grapple hook to climb up.

Thankfully I found Rookie.. Why was his hat on a fishing pole?

"Hey! Come back! I need you!" Rookie was trying to grab it.

"Rook!" I got his attention.

"Hey Rose!"

"What happened?"

"I met with the others as said, when a giant net came down and grabbed us. I think I hit my head because when I woke up, I was here."

"Where ARE the others?"

"I don't know. Can you. get my hat?"

"No prob." I quickly retrieved it and gave it back.

"Sweet! I feel so helpless without it! Here take the fishing pole, you may find good use for it."

"Got it! Catch you later Rook!"

Chirp's shrill flute had already cracked the ice, and I quickly used the wrench to free Flare and Bouncer from the cage.

"Hmm.. Where to next..?" I pulled out the jackhammer and dug into the huge pile of snow blocking a cave.

As soon as I got closer to the top, I heard a rocker going off. I quickly followed it.

"Rose, help me! I'm stuck!"

"I can see that JPG!"

"No time for smart remarks! Herbert tied me to this damn rocket and left me here! Damn him.."

"That's nice." I said with sarcasm in my voice.

"I heard him talking to Klutzy. He finished the gadget the super-heat the island! We have to hurry!"

"Hold on, JPG! I'll get you down.."

I thought had about it and pulled out the fishing pole Rookie gave me, and threw it at him. He caught it and hooked it up to the rope.

"Seriously? Fishing pole?"

"Rookie."

"Ah."

I reeled him in and as soon as he was closer, I got Chirp to stop the rocket.

"Yay. I can be untied now."

I cut the rope and got him out.

"Thanks Rose. Let's go."

".. How exactly?" A rock had fallen and blocked the cave when I reeled him in.

"Pop is stuck in a balloon that he can't burst with his claws..."

"I'll see if Bouncer's snowballs help.." They did. Pop was free and the rock was gone.

"Even though you're closer to the top, maybe you should come back down with me.." I felt my face get slightly hotter.

"Why?"

"It's a creepy cave."

He chuckled, "Honestly, Rose..."

"Well, it is!"

We began to walk off into the cave. Alone. In the dark. Oh goodie.

"How did you feel when you ran after us?" He asked.

"I Felt like.. I needed you guys back.. I felt like... I failed you..."

"Well, you freed me.. And Rookie."

"I've done so much in the past.. year and a month.." I sighed, "I allowed myself to get captured by Herbert, I almost lost you guys..."

"But you didn't. And you've done much more to make up for it"

"Like..?"

"You convinced Klutzy to get Herbert to let you go, You've been a great team leader, and friend..."

"I suppose.."

"And.. You've stolen my heart."

"Hmm?" I turned to look at him, only to be met with his lips meeting mine.. for the first time in a year.

I felt so safe with him.. I always have.. Plus, I could feel a fuzzy, warmth in my gut.. Is this what love feels like?

"Now come on." Let's go save Dot."

"Yeah.. Let's." I smiled to myself.

**JPG's POV**

Okay, I know what you're thinking, "JPG, WHAT THE HELL? You and Rose are on an important mission!"

Well yeah? So was James Bond! And several other chicks he hooked up with... Besides.. I've always loved Rose. Ever since I rescued her from the Wilderness after she tested G's sled... Then I met her again when she was assigned mission leader to capture Herbert.. I was conflicting with my emotions over her... I tried hard to keep my normal straight, serious face.. It was hard.

"Maybe we should go up that path." Rose snapped my out of my thoughts.

"She could be up there.." We quickly walked up there and after freeing Dot, hurried to the top.

"Whoa, look at the size of that magnifying glass.." My jaw dropped.

"Herbert! Stop! You don't know what you're doing!" Rose shouted, as he was so far away.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. I must say I'm rather impressed that you were able to escape my traps."

"Herbert! Please! Listen to her! Don't activate that thing! It's too dangerous!" Dot pleaded with him.

He laughed evilly, " I remember some of you from the LAST group that tried to stop me! Who were they Klutzy? Oh yes, The PSA! But they didn't and neither will you!"

"Listen to us, NOW, you crazy, old man!" I snapped, "If you activate that thing, it won't just hurt us, it'll hurt YOU also!"

"I'm not listening to children like you!" He growled and activated the magnifying glass.

We could see a hole form near the mine shack. That wasn't good.

"So long, you fools! I'm off to get some sun and fun!" He flew off.

"Hmm.. Maybe the ice could help us.."

"It's pretty shiny..."

We all took a piece and tried to redirect the beam back. It worked, and the magnifying glass fell...

"I hope we were in time.." Rose crossed her fingers.

_ROAR! _The ground shook and the earth began to roar!

Dot gasped, Rookie braced on to something, and Rose flung herself in my arms for safety.

"What's going on?" Rookie exclaimed.

"It's like an earthquake!"

We watched as before our own eyes.. a geyster erupted..

"OH NO! THIS IS BAD! BAD BAD!" Rookie screamed.

"What are we going to do?"

"Rose?"

We all looked at her, but she fell to her knees and held her head in her hands.

"I-..I don't know.."

We were surprised. Rose, the hard-working, headstrong girl.. was finally giving in.

"Come on, Rose!" I lifted her to her feet, "This is no time to lose your cool!"

"He's right, Commander. We're counting on you." Dot stayed where she was.

"I'm SO glad, I'm not in charge right now."

Her spy communicate went off and she answered. After a few brief minutes, she hung up.

"Where am I heading, Rose?" I asked.

"I need you to check the island for Herbert. He's still a major danger."

"Got it." I took off.

**Normal POV**

The island shook once more

"Oh God no!" The girls braced each other for impact. They all held on to each other as they felt the island slip.

"AHH! CLUB PENGUIN IS SINKING!" Rookie screamed at the top of his voice.

"We have to do something! Come ON G!" Rose stamped her foot.

* * *

**So what happens? Does G ever answer? Will the island be restored? How will JOG and Rose's relationship turn out?**

**Find out next, in the final shocking conclusion of...**

**Team Elite's Adventures!**


	9. TeamworkAnd Love Conquers All

****

Team Elite's Adventures

**Disclaimer: I own my penguin, who I decided that her name to be shortened to Rose, and Disney owns Club Penguin and everything in it.**

**Answers to Reviews!**

**Chapter Nine: Teamwork(And Love) Conquers All.**

**Rose's POV**

* * *

I recieved a call from G shortly after my comment, "G! Island! Sinking! Help! NOW!"

"Yes, and according to Lulu's calculations, we don't have much time."

"What do we do?"

"There are two ways to save Club Penguin. One is to stop the island from tipping. The geyser is affecting the island's balance so we need to find a way to stop it. The second is to plug the geyser.. That's easier said then done though..."

"Alright I got it!"

"Rose, I need more infomation. I suggest going down to the geyser for more info. I'll teleport you guys there. Some locations are currently unstable and you can't go the way you came.."

We arrived at the Mine Shack.

"Holy-" Rookie cut himself off, "Look at that thing! I don't like geyser's anymore."

"We need something HEAVY to plug it."

"You mean Herbert?" Rookie grinned.

"G needs to know this.."

"How does it look Rose? Can the Elite Cats seal the hole?

"No, the geyser is WAAAY too strong. We need another way.."

"Affirmative. In the meantime, I think I've figure out a way to rebalance the island."

"What do you have?"

"We have to pull the island up.. and push it down.. On both sides."

"Umm?"

"A large crowd will push it down, see Dot. Large items like giant balloons and such can bring it back up, if we attach it using the Aqua Grabber. Do you need me to repeat any of that?"

"No, I got it."

"What do we do, Chief?" Dot asked.

"Dot, I need a way for penguins to follow me. Find some ideas. Rookie stay here, and find something that might plug the hole.

Dot teleported away and Rookie saluted, "Aye, aye, Commander!"

Then my spy commuicater rang again...

"Hey Boss. I found Herbert at the Ski Village."

"Perfect! Make sure he stays there!"

He chuckled, "I'm pretty sure he's not going anywhere..."

I quickly teleported over, and saw Herbert stuck on the ski belt.

"Check it out Rose. One stuck, very nervous Madman."

"Wow. Let me talk to him."

"I'm here if you need me."

"There's so much water! I can't believe this block of ice is SINKING!"

"Hey Herbert! Down here!"

"YOU! Yes! I see you down there, look at this mess! Why didn't you stop me from melting the ice in the first place? This is all YOUR fault!"

"MY fault?" I rolled up my sleeves, but JPG held my shoulders gently to calm me down.

"Whatever Herbert. We have worse problems then you on our minds.

"This is no time to argue over petty little details. This island is sinking, and I can't swim. So get your spy friends, and get me THE HELL DOWN FROM HERE!"

"After everything you've done?" I placed my hand on JPG's hand, "Thanks, but no thanks Herbert."

"What are you rambling on about?"

"You kidnapped my friends, you took me away from them for a year, and I but you don't even regconize me.."

He stared into my aquamarine eyes, "Wait..."

"All those times I foiled your plans.."

"Wait a second.. Wait a damn second! It's YOU! You're that pesky agent who foiled ALL my plans! Oh bad day! First, I make a small miscalculation and destory the island I'm living on.. Now I'm trapped over an ocean of water, no pun intended, and Ihave to listen to my arch-nemesis gloat!"

"I'm not your arch-nemesis, Herbert.."

"Oh yes you ae! Every plan I had, YOU always messed it up! I thought with the PSA gone, you'd be out of my hair for good! All that work to get revenge.. for NOTHING!"

"Revenge?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! Revenge! For ALL the embarrassment you put me through!"

"Okay. Then tell me- does that mean I should take revenge on you?"

"Well yes, I think... Wait... I, umm... I mean... that is..."

"Maybe I should leave you up there? That IS what you would do yes?"

"Hmm... Umm... Well, I suppose... But I REALLY don't want you to..."

"What do we do Rose?" I faced JPG.

"Well, we can't leave him up there.."

"Should we try and arrest him?"

"No.. wait.. Why don't we get him to help us?"

"WHAT? Did you hit your head or something?"

I shook my head. He continued.

"We can't trust him, Rose! He's our worse enemy!"

"What choice do we have?"

"This is completely outside EPF procedure. There's nothing in the book that allows this!"

"I know JPG, but sometimes.. You need to take risks. Like I did with you."

"Ok, Rose... I trust you. I hope you know what you're doing."

"Make that BOTH of us."

I turned back to Herbert, "Herbert! Looks like we're going to help you!"

"What? Yay! I knew you'd change your minds!"

"Under one condition.. You have to help us fix the island."

"What? You want me to HELP you?"

"Yes. Take it or leave it."

"Hmm.. Alright fine. Now get me down from here."

I quickly drew my scissors and tried to cut the belt, but they snapped. Luckily, Klutzy's tough jaws snapped it for me. I used some cats, to help him get up there, and he freed Herbert.

"Okay! Let's go!" JPG clapped his hands together.

"I'm not going ANYWHERE with that water around!"

".. I'll be back."

"And since I don't trust you, take Klutzy with you. I'm sure you'll find some use to his snapping jaw."

"Herbert's a big guy, you need at least three inflatables."

I found a rubber ducky, a life jacket, and some water wings and bought them back to Herbert.

"Couldn't you have found something less.. Clownish?"

"I think you look good.. for a balloon animal."

Rookie showed up, and after a brief explanation him and Herbert left. JPG took off again, and I went to find some inlfatables for G. I wuickly reported to the iceberg, and lifted the island back up. Then, I headed to the Gift Shop to grab some duct tape I saw before. I teleported quickly back to the Ski Village and repaired the balloon with the heilum and duct tape. I joined Dot and rebalanced the island once more... We hurried back to the mine.

"Okay, we need to plug up this hole."

"Rookie, did you and Herbert find anything useful?"

"Nothing big enough to help.."

"Wait.. Herbert's statue!"

"No! Not my statue!"

"Think Herbert. Your statue? Or your life?"

"..Okay Fine."

I quickly repaired his hot air balloon and sent him on his way. I returned to the mine shack.

"Rose, we need to you dig under the geyser to relieve some pressure."

"On it!"

"Quickly! Now freeze and plug the stream!"

Chill took care of it, and we plugged it temporary.

"Can you guys stop your cheering! I'm overhead! Send Klutzy up to cut the rope!"

I did so, and the statue fell... But Herbert went flying.

"THE HELIUM! IT'S TOO STRONG! WE'RE OUT OF CONTROOOLLL..."

Using Pop to transport the anvil, it snapped into the ground. Then Chill was able to freeze it.

"Well?"

"G? Rose?"

"I can't look!"

"What's going on G?"

"The island is safe.."

"Yes! We did it!"

The Director called, "Congratulations everyone, on some of the finest work I've ever seen."

I warpped both of my arms around JPG an Dot, Dot wrappimg hers arund Rookie, "I couldn't have done it without my team."

"Spoken like a true leader.. Now to cover up the mess.. SOOO... We're going to through a water party, and you guys are going to celebrate. That's an order.. He.. he.."

"Well.. You guys heard him! Move out!"

**Normal POV**

Dot and Rookie were the only two to actually follow his orders... Rose and JPG..

**JPG's POV**

"If I fall and hurt my head, you're trouble!" Rose growled. I was holding onto her as we flew up to the tallest mountain, mostly to get away from everyone.

We soon landed, "Well.. now what?"

"Hmm..." I pulled out my iPod, "Wanna dance?"

She grinned, "Sure."

We danced slowly together.. an odd pair.. High up on a mountain.. A boy.. or as Rose insists on callin me, man, and woman dancing together, one is wearing a formal agent outfit.. the other is wearing her torn jeans and shoes.. But still the moment couldn't have been any better.

"I love you, JPG. I always knew.. But I realized it.."

I interrupted her and kissed her softly, "You talk too much."

She blushed, and returned it, while wrapping her arms tightly around my neck. She soon pulled away and gasped.

"What the hell just poked me?"

"Don't worry... It's just my penis." I grinned and laughed a little even. **(A/N: A friend dared me to put that in Forever Grace! I wanted to put it in here too!)**

She playfully slapped me, and we continued to dance slowly, as the sun set over the semi-flooded island...

Of Club Penguin.

* * *

**It's done! And it's going up because of language..**

**If I get 15 reviews, I'll give you a BONUS chapter!**

**So... REVIEW!**


	10. Epilouge

**Hey you guys did it! You got 15 reviews! Actually you got 18.. xD**

**As promised, here is that extra bonus chapter! Sorry it's so late.. Freshman High School finals. ;.;  
**

**BONUS: Epilouge**

* * *

"So Jesse.." Jetpack looked up at the mention of his name. He was working at his desk, filling out paperwork. The woman walked over, her brown hair falling over her shoulders as she tilted her head, "What are you doing this afternoon?" She smiled.

"I'll be busy this afternoon. I have an appointment.." Jetpack looked at the girl, "You would know, Rose."

"Yes.. Just making sure you remember." Rose winked at him and walked out of the office, but stopped as she reached the door, "By the way, Rookie wants to know, if he should wear a tie or not.."

Jetpack laughed, "I'll help him with it later."

Rose smiled to herself and left the office. Jetpack grinned from ear to ear and got back to work..

* * *

"Aaw man!" He glanced at his watch, "I'm going to be late!"

A young man was dashing through the streets, wearing a black suit, his black tie flying in the wind as he passed various sights on Club Penguin. He passed the snow forts, past the pet shop, where a black dog barked and wagged his tail at him. He finally reached the forest and slowed down. There were people sitting in white chairs with rose petals going down the small aisle that was formed. He looked up at the arch. There she stood, her back to him. She turned and smiled, her brown hair pulled in a bun, the veil covering her eyes. Everyone else turned to look at him, and some laughed at his tardiness. He didn't care, as he walked up the aisle and approached his bride.

The priest smiled at him and began to the ceremony. She turned to look at him, "Jesse, I can't believe you almost missed our wedding!"

Jesse smiled softly, "It was an honest mistake, Rose.."

Rose turned to face him, "You're just lucky you weren't too late.."

The priest, who happened to be Gary, smiled at them, "Do you, Jesse "Jetpack" Guy take Rose Ann Young to be your lawfully wedded wife, until death do you part?"

Jesse smiled at her, "I do."

Gary turned to Rose, "And do you, Rose Ann Young take Jesse to be your lawfully wedded husband, until death do you part?"

Rose's eyes sparkled with tears and she nodded her head 'yes'. She gulped and wiped her eyes, "I do.."

"Then by the power vested in me by the Father, I pronounce you, Mr. and Mrs. Jesse Guy. You may kiss the bride."

Jesse smirked, and took Rose in his arms, dipping her, before placing a kiss on her. Applause echoed throughout Club Penguin, as everyone there stood up and cheered..

* * *

It was now nine months later after the wedding. Rose shifted slightly in her sleep and suddenly gasped and sat up. Ash, her black puffle looked up from his bed.

"Jesse.." She nudged him, causing him to roll over and face him, "I think it's time."

"Oh damn.." Jesse jumped up from the bed, as his wife sat holding her bulging belly. She winced slightly as sweat went down her head.

"Honey don't forget to install the car seat this weekend.. They won't let us take the baby home without it." Rose managed to stand up, and pull on her slippers. Jesse threw a hoodie on over his bare chest, and nodded, "I won't forget."

A few hours later, they were at the hospital. Jesse paced back in forth in the waiting room, awaiting the news. Rookie and Dot were there as well; both who were half asleep. Dot leaned slightly against Rookie snoring softly, as the sixteen year old young man smiled at her; In the past nine months he had really grown up from the clumsy. childish boy he used to be into a handsome, responsible young adult. Dot smiled as Rookie placed his coat on her when she shivered.

It was thirty long minutes before they finally got an answer; Rose had delivered two beautiful twin girls who they named Ariana Ava and Samantha Faith. However due to the embarrassment Jesse's last name caused throughout the childhood, he had his name changed. He was now Jesse "Jetpack Guy" Davis.

The two girls grew up quick and before the two parents knew it, their daughters were of age to be EPF agents. Dot, who was at that time 27 years old, and married to Rookie, took the girls out for a walk one day and tested them. With unknowingly having their parents knowledge of how to act calm in tough situations, being able to solve puzzles and detecting clues, the two were soon EPF Rookie Agents.

Rose was delighted when her daughters joined the force with them, now being a senior agent, along with her own Husband. Rookie, or Matt as he was known by now, taught the girls well, being the supervisor of the Rookie Agents, her himself being one so long. One day the girls got their first mission on their own.

And only than did the adventure begin.

* * *

**Thank you ALL for being very supportive as I wrote this story from start to finish, HOWEVER I may or may not come up with a sequel, and I plan on revising this so our agent's pasts aren't so mumbled and jumbled.**

**Peace out!  
**


End file.
